


【锤基】伪白雪公主AU

by ZYL1988



Series: 伪白雪公主AU [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Thor, M/M, omega!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988





	【锤基】伪白雪公主AU

“Magic mirror，Magic mirror，告诉我，谁是这个国家最合适的王”

“当然是您，伟大睿智的Loki Laufeyson。”听不出性别的尖细声音从镜子里传出来，镜子里的男人满意地笑了。

果然，他才是最合适的王。

统治这个国家近十年，没人敢违抗他的命令，他是这里的主宰。

“Guard，今天的食物送去了吗？”Loki走出密室来到大厅。

“回殿下，已经送过去了。”

“他吃完了吗？”

“是的，王子把食物吃完了，他说很好吃。”

Loki勾了勾嘴角，那个小孩今年多大了？好像快成年了吧……

Thor把床啊，柜子啊，桌子这些都叠在一起，垒成一座小山，爬了上去。

整间屋子里只有这一个窗户可以看到外面，它离地面太远，不这样做，他根本看不到窗户外的世界。

“我想出去。”王子趴在窗边，他的眼里充满着期待，他太向往外面的世界了，他想出去看看。

“我不会阻止你做任何事情。”

“你也不会帮我。”Thor从“山”上下来，闷闷不乐地走到他的教母身边，“我想去外面看看。”

“Darling，过了今晚你分化后，再出去。”

“好吧。”

Thor耸拉着脑袋扑倒在复式的棕色沙发上，他的教母是最独特奇怪的，是黑色的，阴晴不定，凶巴巴的。

她好像无所不知，但她什么都不肯跟他说。

分化成Alpha是意料之中的事情，在身体适应之后，Thor找到侍卫最松懈的时候，戴上面具爬出窗口，顺着塔壁上藤蔓下了塔。

他那奇奇怪怪的教母别的没教他，倒是教会了他怎么打架，怎么逃跑。

外面的空气和塔里的就是不一样，Thor猫着腰沿着葱密的树丛走到外面去，他看见路就走，只想去到更远的地方。他不怕迷路，这个塔是王宫里最高的建筑，一眼就能看到。

夜间的树丛里有很多小动物，或许白天也有，只不过他们藏起来了。Thor沿着各条小道到处走，被他打扰的生灵发出抗议的声音，不知走了多少条路，他来到了主城堡的后方。

夜巡的侍卫从转角处走来，Thor闪进树丛中躲了起来。他不能被发现，他是偷溜出来的。

侍卫们从他眼前走过，等到他们的脚步声完全消失，Thor又听到从周围传来的小提琴声。

他顺着声音的方向走入花园，一个身穿墨色睡衣的男人站在玫瑰花丛中拉琴。此时他多后悔没有多读点书，这番美好的场景他只能想到好看，好听，想不出其他更深层的诗句或词语来形容。

男人发现了他，向他走了过来。

Loki心血来潮地想拉个小提琴，花园里的花香能让他更加舒心，这里一向是他做自己的事情的地方。花丛中窸窸窣窣的声音引起了他的注意，他不认为有哪个不识好歹的东西会来破坏他的性质。

看见了他也不行礼，看这穿着打扮不像是宫里的人，应该是某个宫人的亲戚什么的。还戴着丑不拉几面具，只能看到眼睛和嘴巴。

“你是谁？见到我为什么不行礼？”

Thor脑子飞快运转，这个男人有点眼熟，但他想不起来他是谁，名字是不能说的，他可不想被人发现他跑出来了。

“我没学过礼数……”

Loki确认眼前的人是个莽夫或者是山里的人，可惜了这双比蓝宝石还要漂亮的眼睛，如同天上繁星般闪耀的眼睛。

“为什么在这里？”

“我听见好听的声音就跟着过来了。”

Loki笑了，这人怎么傻乎乎的？

算了，看在他今天心情好的份上，就大发慈悲赏他一曲吧。

Thor简直就要腻死在这琴声之中了。

他坐在地上，男人站在他的不远处，花园里有些许萤火虫被琴声唤出来与明月一同点亮黑夜。

男人拉琴时闭着眼，月光下花田前的他像仙子一样。

十二点的钟声响起，新一轮的守卫即将换班，他再不舍也得趁换班之前赶紧回到塔里。

他忘记了问男人的名字，匆匆道过别后从另一条小路跑走了。

直到躺在床上后，他才想到，王宫里能不问对方身份便让对方行礼的，只有王后与王子。

那个小时候见过几次才会觉得眼熟的王后。

那个说要保护他，所以把他放在高塔的王后。

那个笑起来很甜的，拉小提琴很好听的居然是王后……

王后，是他父王的……续弦。

Loki回到寝殿后把小提琴放在一边。

不知怎的，他觉得有个听众是很好的事情，刚刚他拉琴的时候，那个男人眼里流露出来的欣喜与激动是那么的明显。

男人不知道他的身份，他所有的反应都那么真实，完全是因为琴声而开心，而不是因为应付他，不是因为身份所致的虚假。

他明天会来吗？

会。

Thor觉得他可以继续去见王后，只要不是以王子的身份就好。

他喜欢听王后拉琴，他喜欢看着王后拉琴。今天他离开塔的时间早了一些，这样他可以多看王后一会儿。

Loki不知道他会不会来，他已经等了一个小时了。

算了，那个男人又不是王宫里的人，怎么可能会再次出现。

“Hi……”就在王后快离开玫瑰花园时，不算熟悉却记得的声音从后面响起。

Thor看着Loki笑着回头，又看着他别扭的把笑容收回去换上一副冷漠的样子。

“Hi。”

男人拍掉身上粘的杂草，向他走来，听声音，这个男人年纪应该不大，比他高一些，也比他宽。

“今天又是听到了好听的声音？”

“不，我是来见你的。”Thor毫不避讳地说着实话，反正他现在不是以王子的身份，反正……反正他就是来见他的。

男人的眼神是他见过最干净清澈的，没有世俗的东西，没有肮脏的贪念，很真诚。

“那你为什么不早点来？”我等你很久了。

“我只有这个时候可以出来……”

“十二点就要走，只有晚上没人的时候才出来，你有双水晶鞋吗？”

“啊？”

Loki帮男人拿掉他头上的两根杂草，Thor闻到了他的信息素，是繁花的花香。

“逗你的。”Loki浅浅的笑了。

他们找到了一处宽阔且不会有侍卫巡逻的地方坐了下来。

Loki从没有做过这么荒唐的事，他有着尊贵的身份，和一个不知道什么地方来的Alpha坐在地上，这很粗鲁，很野蛮，很不知廉耻。

但他爱死这样的感觉了，他终于可以不被束缚了。

“I'm Loptr。”他不能告诉男人他的真实名字，他不想让男人知道他已经嫁人了，哪怕那个人是国王，哪怕国王在婚礼现场就去世了，他也不想让男人知道，他嫁人了。

因为Loki的撒谎，Thor减轻了心理负担，“I'm Chris。”

青草携树木味信息素的Alpha名为Chris……

“Loptr，你每天都会来这里吗？”

“看心情。”

“那我们做个约定好不好，我每天都在这个时候来找你见面可以吗？”行动比脑子快一步，他的手不自觉地搭上了Loki的手背，等反应过来时他又像被电到一样缩回了手。

Loki因为这个不算亲密的动作红了脸，一刹那的时间里，他能感受到Chris手心的温度，很暖。

“嗯。”

Loki的回复让Thor重拾了信心，他把手放在他面前，Loki看了他一眼，把手放了上去。

体温偏冷的Omega遇上了体温偏高的Alpha。

Omega红了脸，红了耳朵，Alpha面具下的脸看不清，不过他的脖子已经出卖了他。

“Magic mirror，Magic mirror，告诉我，我是不是这个世界上最好看的人。”

“当然了，我的王。您肤白胜雪，您的眼睛是最闪耀的绿宝石，您的唇像最艳红的玫瑰，您的身段无人能及。”

“那我穿这身好看吗？”

Loki穿着特意让绣房做的平民衣服，款式普通，制作精良，绣娘们用最普通的线缝制出漂亮而不华贵的衣服。

这是Loki特意交代的，材料别用最好的，成品要最漂亮的。

“当然，没有人比您更好看了。”

听完魔镜的话，Loki开心地离开了。

他早已过了怀春的年纪，而现在他就像怀春的少年，想把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮的，然后在约定好的地方等待心爱的人。

Thor正在用藤蔓编织手环，整整一天他都待在桌子前，把藤蔓割成细条，只为编造最美丽的手环。

他知道Loki什么都不缺，但他希望能给他的，都是最好的。

或许现在的他就像教母所讲的故事里，为了讨心爱的人欢喜绞尽脑汁的傻小子。

但那无所谓，他喜欢Loki，非常喜欢。

‘Chris’会在来的路上拾掇一些野花编成花环送给‘Loptr’，会每天编造不同的东西送给‘Loptr’，会每天绞尽脑汁只为换得‘Loptr’的笑容。

‘Loptr’有时会拉小提琴给‘Chris’听，有时会念书给他听，有时候只是和他聊天。

从此以后，魔镜不再听到有人问它，谁才是最合适的王。

从此以后，主城堡的玫瑰花园里多了一对相爱的恋人。

Loki不再带着虚假的面具，他用最真实的一面和Thor相处，他可以想笑就笑，想闹就闹。

Thor刚出来就被Loki扑了个满怀，他们紧紧相拥，感受着对方的温度。

“你被我弄脏了。”Thor拍开Loki因为抱他而粘上的野草。

“你会嫌弃吗？”

“不会，我不会嫌弃你，你那么好。”

Loki抬起Thor的手吻了他的手背，他们来到那片宽阔的草地，那是一直以来的约会地点。

与以往不同，今天这里多了两瓶酒。

“今天是我的生日。”Loki挽着Thor的手坐了下来，自然地把头靠在他的肩膀。

“怎么办……”Thor把Loki推起来满含歉意地看他，“我现在没有礼物送你。”

Loki点了点面具的鼻子，“你的到来是最好的礼物。”

他把其中一瓶酒打开，浓浓的酒味扑鼻而来，醒完后他喝了第一口。

拿错了，这酒度数太高了……

Loki完美地诠释了什么叫死要面子活受罪，他忍着喉咙里的辛辣和胃里的热，一杯又一杯地和Thor把酒喝完了。

Thor以为Loki喜欢喝酒便没有拦他，但他不知道Loki酒量不好，才喝几杯就有点醉了。

幸亏他那奇奇怪怪的教母从小和他一起喝酒，不然说不定他也会醉。

“Chris，Chris……”喝过酒后Omega嗓音沙哑了些许，鼻音也重了很多，他像树懒一样抱着Alpha，靠在Alpha怀里一遍遍念着他的名字。

他的脑袋蹭着Alpha的颈窝，面具的边缘把他的脸磨红了一小块，Thor想让他换个地方蹭，他不愿意，就是要在颈窝处。

“Don't leave me, okay? ”

“Stay with me forever, okay? ”

他的声音有些颤抖，得不到回答的他抱的更紧了，似乎不紧紧相拥，怀里人下一秒就会离他而去……

“I won't leave you.”

Thor把面具摘了，他勾起Omega的下巴吻上了那微凉的薄唇，怀里人抖了一下，涣散的眼神清醒几秒后再次迷失意识。

信息素的碰撞暗示着两个人之间的交缠，红玫瑰在结合处绽放，一瞬间相融的信息素告诉他们，他们吃了禁忌的果实。

Thor不知道为什么Loki哭了，他很慌张，他不知道是因为被占有还是因为疼痛……

Loki趴在Thor的肩头哭泣，他的眼泪像熔岩一样烧灼着Alpha的心，无论怎么解释，怎么哄，他都不愿停止。

“如果我早点遇见你……”

Thor听着Loki迷迷糊糊小小声地说着什么。

“不过没关系，等我杀了高塔里的人，我就是唯一的，名正言顺的王。我们就能光明正大的在一起，永远。”

这一天，Thor破例待到了早上，Loki清醒后才离开花园。

他的脑子不记得发生了什么，他的身体记得。

Loki用指尖轻轻按压后颈的腺体，凸起的幅度比平时大了一点，还有点刺痛感。

他嗅了一下指尖上的信息素，有他的，也有Chris的。

甜丝丝的感觉从心里蔓延至全身，他很开心他和Chris结合了，这是他做的为数不多真正想做的事情，和他喜欢的人。

Thor则是一半开心，一半忧愁。

他真的以为王后是想保护他才把他放在高塔里，其实不是……

他拥有了Loki……

如果Loki知道了他的真实身份，会爱他还是杀了他……

他还是没有来，已经第七天了。

他是不想来了，还是遇到了危险？

你在哪里？

是因为那天留的时间久了才不能再来了吗？

Loki在花园里等了七个晚上，Chris都没有来。他没有问过Chris来自哪里，他也没有让Chris摘过面具，如果他想说，他会说的。

直至此时他才认清，如果Chris不来找他，他根本不知道去哪里找他。

莫名的有股被抛弃的念头涌入脑海，不会的，他不会不要他的，他说过不会离开他的。

Thor踏入花园时就看到了抱膝坐地上的他，他孤零零的坐在那里，听到声响后抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛就这样看着他，这样的他，像极了被抛弃的幼兽。

Alpha搂着Omega，他想明白了，一切顺其自然就好，他应该相信Loki对他的心，不过一个王位，Loki把国家治理的很好，既然他想当王，他为什么要和他抢呢？

光明正大的的在一起，这只是时间问题而已。

“我以为你不要我了。”

“我不会不要你的，我不会离开你。”Loki闷闷的声音如同刀子一般割着Thor的心，他想让Loki为他笑而不是为他伤心，“对不起，害你难过了……”

“不会有下次了。”

“我真的很喜欢你，真的，或者说，我很爱你。”

Thor把面具拿掉，这是第一次Loki在清醒能记住的情况下看见他的脸。

棱角分明的轮廓，修理整齐的胡子，深情的眉眼。

花前月下，几日不见的热恋期恋人用热吻表达思念之情。

每日晚上十二点前两个小时，是属于Loptr和Chris的约会时间，一连三个月。

其中Loki有一次热潮期，他们并没有完成最后标记，暂时，Loki身上还不能一直带着Alpha的味道。

边界的战事已经打响，对方来势凶猛，有大臣提议，让王后领兵打仗，鼓舞人心。

而也有人说，王后只是王后，哪有让王后抛头露面的道理。

若是平时，Loki一定会反驳那些觉得他和王不能实施同样权利的人，不过关于打仗……他上战场和送死没什么区别。

Loki宣布让王子Thor领兵前往边界，他不提，部分臣子都忘记了原来他们还有个王子。

王子出征可比王后出征更合适，于是乎，Loki给Thor的吃食里加了重度蒙汗药，晕睡过去的王子什么都不知道就被架上了去边界的队伍里。

王后站在城门最高处目送军队，多年以来压在心里的石头终于能放松了一些。

十年，十年的时光，他尽心尽力治理这个国家，从饱受舆论到万人拥护，可，他最后一块绊脚石是一个孩子。

作为家族里最不受待见的孩子，分化成Omega那天就注定了他只能沦为家族的工具，会被送出去。

事实亦是如此，十六岁那年，他被送给了年迈的国王当续弦，那时候，没有人想把家里的孩子送给注定做寡妇的王室。老来得子的国王只有一个王子，他们都在等未来的王长大，而不是现在的王。

婚礼当天，仪式进行到一半的时候，国王就死了，国王唯一的孩子还小，谁也想不到，王位的位置落到了王后手里。

他能成功代替王子，还不是有人想摄政，无所谓，那些人以为他是好欺负的Omega，他利用这一点慢慢坐稳了这个王位。

他把王子送到了高塔里，地位稳固后，他想尽一切办法让那个孩子死去，可，剧毒对他无效，利刃无法伤他分毫，他在藏宝阁里找到那块魔镜，魔镜告诉他，因为王子受过精灵的祝福，成年前的他不会因为任何事情受到伤害。

没关系，他可以换个方式。

他剥夺了王子学习的权利，他每天都让侍卫给王子送大量的食物，他要让唯一的王子变成又蠢又胖的样子。只要他治理好国家，他不相信有人会接受一个什么都不懂的王。

军队渐行渐远，Loki的心情就越来越开心，现在好了，他快成年了，只要他去打仗，回来的时候不死也是残废，这王位，他坐稳了。

很快，他就能和Chris名正言顺，光明正大的在一起了。

Thor迷迷糊糊醒来后发现自己在马车里，外面很多穿着铠甲的人，不明所以的他把教母喊了出来。

教母告诉他，他被Loki派去打仗了。

Chris又不见了，已经一个月了，他已经一个月没有来找他了。

魔镜也找不到Chris，他就像完全消失了一样。

Loki做了有生以来最冲动的事情，他凭着记忆把Chris的样子画出来，让全国的人看到他。能先找到他，他将会得到世袭制爵位。

这样大张旗鼓的找一个人引起了很多大臣的不满，无所谓，他只要Chris。

从小经教母指导战术的Thor和老将们带领着战士们夺回了边界失守的城池，命运眷顾着他，引发战乱的国家的国王去世了，新王没有想打仗的意思就收兵谈和了。

Thor并不是那种非要置人于死地的性格，他把敌国使者的谈和书收好，过几日回王城征得Loki同意便收兵。

他没学过那些繁琐的礼仪，而军队里的都是三大五粗的男人，很快他们便打成了一片，Thor有了第一批朋友。

谈和书送到这仗就算是赢了，他们在军营里办了个庆功宴，庆祝战争的胜利。

他们无遮掩地说着些露骨或者其他话题，直到有人提出让Thor把王位抢回来，气氛才开始凝固。

篝火前的这十几个人，都是这两个月Thor交的朋友，刚刚那个话题一出，所有人都附和起来。

身为王子的他，又有战功，怎么都比嫁过来的王后好。

“我怀疑他就是怕你要回王位才把你关在高塔里，Thor你真该好好想想怎么办。”

“别再谈这个，别再说他的不是。他让我在高塔里生活，是为了让我更专注学习怎么治国，怎么打仗，不然我怎么会这些呢？”

众人沉默，也对，要是Loki想占着王位不放，他没必要教Thor这些东西，这不是给自己培养敌人嘛。

话题就这样被带过，他们又开始谈那些不正经的话题，Thor就这样喝着酒。

他心里比谁都明白他会的东西都是哪里来的，战术和战斗方式都是他的教母教的，他不喜欢看书，文学方面学的就少了些，Loki除了提供吃住外，什么都没有给他。

这两个月王宫里的人可谓是生活在水深火热之中，以前虽然王后也不好伺候，但总比现在这样暴躁又阴晴不定的好。

Thor有着象征身份的腰牌，他一路畅通无阻地进入王宫，走到Loki的寝殿附近。

从正门进还是从窗户进他想了很久，从正门进，那么他就会知道他是谁了，从窗户进，现在又不是晚上，他猜一猜也会知道他是谁。

他也不想在瞒着Loki了，趁今天吧，把一切都告诉他。

开门声响起，Loki正寻思是那个不知死活的不敲门就进来，他从屏风后走出来，看到了日思夜想的人。

“Chris。”他不太敢相信他又出现了，就连抱着他的感觉也很不真实，“你的眼睛怎么了？”Loki抚上Thor戴眼罩的右眼，眉骨处还有一道刀痕，“你去哪里了？我一直在找你，你……”

Loki看到了他腰间挂着的，Thor Odinson的腰牌，还有正规的将军软甲。

Thor看着他眼里的喜悦激动转化为震惊与不可置信再转换到憎恨与厌恶，他想把Loki重新拥入怀中，准备好好跟他解释，却被推开，被他用匕首抵住心口。

“Loki，你听我跟你解释，我不是有意骗你的。”

“不，一切都是假的。”他痛恨被欺骗，痛恨被最爱的人欺骗，一切都是假的，那些承诺那些爱意，那些干净纯洁都是假的，假的。

“接近我就是为了王位吧，你以为我爱你就会把王位给你吗？”Loki把匕首往上抵住Thor的脖子，力度控制不够好的他把Thor的脖子割出来一条淡痕，他眼里一闪而过的慌乱没被Thor看见。

“你说的一切都是谎言，你做的事情都是为了夺走我所拥有的一切。接下来你会怎样？会把我关起来吧，会加倍折磨我对不对，或者，或者会把我扔到军队里当军ji，亦或者让我受厉刑而死对不对？”他气急到语无伦次，他可能都不知道他在说什么，“一定是的，你不会放过我的，你心里一定恨死我把你关起来了吧，你个骗子！”

“Loki，难道我在你心里是这样吗？”Thor抓住Loki的手腕，“在你心里，王位真的有那么重要吗？”

Omega挣脱不了Alpha的束缚，他的手腕被抓的很疼，匕首早就掉在了地上，“对。”

“我比不上王位对吗？”Alpha因为他的话语而生气，他怎么能怎么说呢？

“你以为你是谁？男人很多，王位只有一个……唔！”

Loki被Thor掐着脖子捂着嘴往床铺推去，Alpha松开他的嘴却还是掐着他的脖子，Omega因为被掐着脖子导致脸也红了，眼睛也布上了雾气，发不出声音的他拍打着Thor的手臂，双腿也在不停的试图踹他。

Alpha完全压制了Omega，他撕扯着那些衣服，“男人再多你也只能要我一个，无论你心里怎么想的，但对我而言，你比王位重要千百倍。”

他终于撕光衣服，他以为白皙无暇的身体确有着纵横交错的浅痕，他把Loki翻了个身，后面的疤痕更是比前面的还要多。

怎么会这样？这是怎么回事？这就是他一直以来不肯脱衣服的原因吗？

他松开了Loki，Loki裹上被子缩到床角捂着脖子不停地咳嗽着。

这两个月他深陷在可能被抛弃的不安里，得知被隐瞒时他失去了安全感，喉咙被掐住时完全激发了他内心的恐惧。

Thor被Loki这个样子吓坏了，他的身躯颤抖幅度很大，眼眶里都是红血丝，只盯着一个地方看，眼神里充满了恐惧。

“Loki，相信我，我对你做的一切都是基于爱你的基础上，不是因为别的。”Thor放软了声音，他以为是刚刚自己生气的样子吓到Loki了。

Loki根本听不进去Thor在讲什么，他脑子里都是母亲抛下他之后的场景。

六岁那年的某个雨夜，他看着他母亲走出庄园，他跟了上去。母亲说，她只是出趟远门很快回来，让他在家里乖乖等她回来，他答应了，撑着伞在原地看着马车越行越远。

他等啊等，没等到母亲回来，等来了父亲再娶的消息，他去问父亲母亲去哪了，父亲没回答他，反而打了他一顿，然后把他扔到了潮湿黑暗的柴房……

继母嫁过来的第二个星期便以折磨他为乐，有时候是放狼狗追他，有时候是把他倒挂起来，有时候会把他掐晕过去再一桶水泼醒，最普遍的，就是拿棍子或树藤打他。

他的父亲则是在一旁看着，甚至有时候还会亲自动手。

他们不让他寻死，却经常把他打到奄奄一息，再救治回来……

直到他分化成Omega，他们让他学习各种知识，他们开始用最昂贵的药物治疗他的疤痕，他们的目的是把他培养成优秀的工具在合适的时机换去最佳利益。

成为王后的家属，便能从子爵变成公爵，这绝对是最划算的买卖。

他害怕付出真心后换来的是欺骗，他害怕被抛弃后再次堕入地狱之中。

“Loki，Look at me. Look at me。”Thor捧着Loki的脸强行与他对视，他和Loki说了好多话他都没有反应，“我可以回到塔里，我们当一切都没有发生过，好不好？我继续当Chris，你继续当Loptr好不好？”

除了和Thor在一起，他从来没有做过真正想做的事情，从嫁人到王位，都是被别人推上去的，当王后之前，他哪里有过选择权。

除了Thor，他没有想杀害任何一个人，哪怕是给了他一生阴影的父亲，也不过是剥夺爵位，流放他而已。

他爱上权利后也曾放弃过杀害Thor的念头，他想，只要他足够努力，从历代王的身上学习怎么把国家治理好，他可以放过Thor，让他活在高塔上就好。

‘Chris’的出现再次让他产生了杀心，只有Thor死了他才能和‘Chris’光明正大的在一起，一起坐在王位上。而Thor不死，他要么放弃王位和‘Chris’在一起，要么偷偷摸摸和他在一起。

他可以不当这个王后，但他无法保证Thor会不会追杀他，他无法保证‘Chris’的安全，因为也可能他会因为他而死。

Loki晕过去了，Thor手忙脚乱地给他穿好衣服叫来了医官。

那医官支支吾吾了半天，他不知道这个消息怎么开口，守寡十年的王后怀孕三月，这……这传出去还得了。

“他怎么了？”Thor站在一旁，焦虑地看着床上的人。

“王……”医官连声音都有些发虚，“王后他已经怀孕三个月了。”

怀孕两字如同炸弹一样从耳朵炸到了Thor心里，意料之外，却不是完全不可能的。

“我是说，他为什么会晕过去？”

“王后体质偏弱，情绪的大起大落加上孕期虚的原因才会暂时晕厥。”

“今天的事情别透露出去。”

等到医官提着医药箱离开寝殿后，Thor才坐回床边，把Loki握成拳的手掰开握在手里。

都晕过去了，他的眉头依旧紧皱。

上个月刚成年的王子在七个月后将迎来自己的头生子，而孩子的另一位父亲，是王子名义上的继母。

他把手放在还平坦的小腹上，他不敢相信他们有了结晶，他很开心，可Loki会怎样？

守寡多年的王后怀孕了，这让Loki怎么办，那些人一定不会放过他吧。

先等Loki醒过来吧，无论发生什么他们都能解决，再不济，他还是被上天眷顾的，有仙女教母的人。

这是他们第一次一起躺在床上，Thor换了套干净衣服搂着Loki。

他希望Loki能原谅他，相信他，希望他们能好好的在一起。

Loki刚醒就撞到上满是担心的眼睛，有种很不真实的感觉。

他出神了，他回忆起这人送他小物饰时眼里溢出来的爱意，听着他念书时眼里的欣喜，看着他拉琴时眼里的爱慕与柔情。

这眼睛的主人是世界上唯一爱他，唯一给他温暖的人。

他刚刚都说了说些什么？他会有多难过啊……

“你的眼睛一定很疼吧，对吧。”Loki回过神来抚上Thor的眼睛，他一定是疯了才会说出那样的话，这双眼睛有多深情，这个人有多纯情温柔，他清清楚楚，他不该质疑这个的，他不该这样的。

“不疼，一定也不疼。”Thor握住了Loki在他脸上的手，“原谅我好不好？我会马上回塔里，你别生气，别害怕，相信我。”

Omega倾身吻住Alpha，他该相信他的，这个人，是他全部的真心。

“别走。”Loki喘着气与Thor鼻尖相抵，“我刚刚说的都不是真的，王位比不上你。”

Alpha的右手在按压Omega的腺体，孕期前期的Omega对这个不敏感，“刚刚医官说，你怀孕了……”

“What？”Loki推开Thor捂着肚子，震惊欢喜之际他也不安恐慌，他怎么能怀孕呢？他可是守寡的Omega……

“你想留下它吗？”

“当然，这是我们的孩子。”

Thor如释重负般笑了笑，他略显轻松得说，“我有仙女教母，她能帮助我们让这个孩子的到来不那么……不那么……”

Thor一时语塞，Loki接过他的话，“到来的不那么违背伦理。”

“是的！”

“所以你能正常长大是因为有个仙女教母吗？”

“对，不过她很奇怪的，长得一点都不像仙女，像巫婆。”

两人换好日常的衣服后，Thor把他的教母喊了出来，Loki赞同Thor对他教母的形容。

Thor说明了意图后，教母的眉头皱的能夹死苍蝇。

“这算是你的愿望吗？”教母拿出了她的权杖，她再三确认这是不是Thor的愿望。

“是的。”

“实现愿望后，我会从你的生活里消失，不再是你的教母。”

“那你会死吗？”Thor不安地问。

“不会。”

“那就帮我实现愿望吧，教母。”

“养了你十年，居然还比不过一个Omega……”Hela从心里鄙视Thor。

权杖上的宝石发出光芒，Hela念了一串咒语后，光芒往四处散去。

“我要你的那块镜子。”Hela居高临下地对坐在椅子上的Loki说。

“冒昧问一句，你要它干嘛？”这镜子除了回答问题和找人还能干嘛？找人还找不到那种。

“找人。”

“它找不到人的，它连Thor都找不到。”

“那是因为Thor有精灵的祝福，它找不到很正常。”

Loki把Hela带到密室，Hela拿走魔镜时，Loki还不忘吩咐她照顾好它，别割花了它，找到人之后记得把它还回来。

Hela有点吃醋，看看人家对镜子都那么上心，看看自己庇护的孩子，算了算了。

她临走前，顺便帮Thor安了只金棕色的假眼，Thor把盖了章的谈和书给她带去边界。

Thor从高塔搬到了Loki寝宫的偏殿，距离他阐明身份已经过去了七天。

早上十点开完朝会的王后正在书房处理公务，专门负责王室娶嫁仪式的Freyja来找他。

Freyja的话语中不断暗示着Thor已经成年了，可以继位成婚了。

Loki莫名火大，继位归继位，成婚归成婚，区区一个礼仪官都在提醒他赶紧把王位还给王子吗？

Freyja瞄了一眼趴在书桌上睡觉的Thor和有些生气的Loki，她无奈地说道，“即使殿下不喜欢王子殿下，也得和他成婚，或者您可以先和殿下培养感情……”

“你在说什么？”Loki觉得有些奇怪，他不明白Freyja为什么要说这些话，难道是Hela做的？“我有点忘记了，把事情从头说起。”

Freyja惊叹于这么重要的事情Loki居然能忘记。

Hela改变了所有人对于Loki怎么成为王后的记忆，原本是老国王的续弦变成了老国王为自己的儿子选了个王妃，临终前吩咐让王妃先成为王后代理朝政，等王子成年了再继位完成婚礼……

这下不仅孩子的到来是令人期待的，连他们之间也不用受伦理的困扰了。

Loki让Freyja退下后随手抄起一本书往Thor的大腿砸去，没得救了，让他看书都能睡着。

“怎么了？”Thor垂着眼睛打迷糊。

“我让你看书，你看到哪里去了？”

“困……”Thor搓了一把脸，走到Loki那边把他抱起来坐到他的位置上，让Loki坐在他身上。

“我们可以成婚了，Hela的功劳。”Loki很自然地靠在Thor怀里，把Alpha的手牵引向自己的肚子，“趁这里还没有长大，我们举行婚礼吧。”

Thor轻揉着Omega的小腹，打了个哈欠，“真好，我们要结婚了。”

半个月后，继位典礼与成婚仪式同时进行，六个月后，他们迎来了头生子。

未婚先孕这件事情算是就这样昭告天下了。

王后依然做着之前的事情，朝会，政务都是由他处理的，而他们的王日常就是训练士兵和带孩子。

他们的第一个孩子是女儿，绿眼黑发肤白胜雪，第二个孩子也是个女儿，金发绿眼爱笑爱闹，第三和第四个孩子是双胞胎儿子，和他们的金发父亲很像。

国无战事，人们康乐。

王与王后恩爱如初，孕育了他们的结晶，组成了一个家庭。

他们都被迫独自一人生活很久，而往后的日子里，他们不会再是一个人。


End file.
